Sirce Marion
Appearance: Regular Outfit: *Sirce appears as a young woman who dresses mainly in brown and green, with some white and gray. She wears a torn, green to brown cloak with a hood over a gray, sleeveless shirt and silver chest/torso body armor decorated with copper line with brown straps over her shoulder to hold her cloak. She wears a pair of dark brown pants with a green scarf around her waist, acting like a loose belt. *Sirce has a white feather earring on her right ears and similar feathers on her scarf belt. She has light brown magnet cuffs on her upper arms, yet her right arm has an elbow-length gray glove with brown arm protector, while her left arm only has wrist length gray glove. She has two dark brown straps on her right thigh to hold the scabbard, and wears golden colored knees length boots with several green straps. Her hair is dark brown with green dyed tips, cut short and choppy cut at the end, pointing out in every direction. Sirce has pale complexion with mint green eyes. She has a scar long across her nose. Uniform - Nightwear: *Sirce wears the standard Beacon uniform, but after the first day in a mini skirt, she decided to replace it with the standard pant for male instead. How she acquired one remains unknown. *Sirce used to wear her shirt, pant and cloak to sleep, with her hood over her head before going to Beacon. After arriving at Beacon and formed team, she wears (against her will) a black tank top and brown short that Idina bought for her. Alternative Outfit: Formal Wear: Personality: Sirce is a quiet, rude and unpredictable person. She hates bright places - often seen with her hood over her head when she is in class/out in the open field. She hates physical contact, and will sneer at strangers who try to approach her. Sirce only trusts a handful of people who can live up to what they say they are capable of, otherwise she would mock them to oblivion. She has a strong dislike toward kids, claiming that they are loud and moody. Pickpocketing is one of the habit that she can never drop, and whoever pissed her off often find their valuable belongings gone shortly afterward. Despite her rudeness, Sirce is actually very generous in an aggresive way (forcing people to take whatever she is giving them). To her friend, she is softer - even though Sirce still doesn't speak much around them and can get annoyed whenever some of them are being too loud (-cough-Idina or Crystal-cough-), she will only poke them in the forehead, before let them be. In battle, Sirce isn't above from fighting dirty, using everything she could to have the upper hand. She deems relationship 'disgusting', and if anyone tries to make a move on her, she would sarcastically puke or make rude comments to get them to stay away from her. Sirce is actually a very good singer, but she will never, ever sing to other people, including her friends (Except that one time Idina sneaked up on her but it still doesn't count). History: Sirce is the only child of a local loan shark from the upper class district of Vale - who has made many families and small businessmen go bankrupt, Faunus or not. She is the love-child between her father and an unknown woman, and was left to be taken care of by an old nanny. Even though she was showered with money and gifts from her father, Sirce never felt loved. She often sneaked off (not that her father would care if she does) to try and play with kids her age, but always ended up seeing their parents telling them to stay away from her at all cost. When she was 14, Sirce was in the library when the mansion was overrun by a group of angry mob who were going after her father for his crimes. They destroyed the place, turned it upside down and Sirce found herself kicked out from her own home. However, she felt nothing when the police arrested her father, and even thought he deserved it after abandoning her all those years. After that event, she wandering in Vale, hoping to find a job, a new family, anything. But the stain her father left has given her a hard time, no one want to have anything to do with her, and she was verbally abused to the point she left Vale and lives in the forest within the border of Vale - where she taught herself to hunt for food and fight. She came back to Vale once in a while to steal what she needed for her weapon. Sirce returned to her old house on her 17th birthday, and discovered a hidden vault with most of her father's fortune after she went through a trial. She then applied to Beacon upon seeing a letter left in the old library from her father, using some of the money to pay for fees and her other needs. Full story: Eternal Slumber (It's being rewritten at the moment) Weapon and ability: Weapon: Sirce's weapon is the Built In Crossbow Sword (BICS) named Sanctuary - a fusion between a one-handed sword with a hidden crossbow in the hilt. It looks slightly bigger than a normal sword - mainly from the hilt down. It can used as a regular sword in close range combat, and Sirce can easily remove the blade from the hilt (it can be used separately with her free hand by attaching it to one of the magnet cuff on her arms). The blade is a little bit dull and has to be sharpened on a weekly basis. The hilt is a built-in crossbow. When removed from the blade, the crossbow handle which is normally folded in the shaft, and the body can be snapped down 90 degrees clockwise, both limbs on the sides extended with strings, along with the trigger and the spring. Sirce can easily weilds it with one hand and snipes her enemies down with a limited amount of arrows with mini bomb on the tip. The bomb is made by mixing varies type of powder Dust together. Sirce use four type of arrow bombs: *Flora: (Red shell) *Fauna: (Green shell) *Merryweather: (Blue shell) Ability: Sirce has very good aim and is very quick on her feet, so fast that other can only see a blur of her cloak before she encounters them. Her favorite battle setting is forest. She rarely makes noise while moving, often choose to attack from a high place such as tree branches and snipes her enemy off. Her reflex is fast enough she only take seconds to reload her crossbow. If situation calls for it, Sirce can attack with her sword with two hands in close range combat, or even uses the sword blade as a separate weapon, and firing arrows at close range. Sirce thinks fast and quick to come up with strategies for the whole team in the heat of battlefield as well as being the eyes for her team. Fights dirty and pickpocketing are her two favorite strategies, and it's often proven to be useful when her enemies wake up finding their weapons/supplies gone or gets sand in their eyes. She is also good at making traps. Her Aura color is light brown/copper. Sirce's Semblance is "Fulfilled Curse" - She greatly improve overall sight to the point Sirce can see her target up to 100 meters away and even show her where her arrows would land. She has to remain calm the whole time. Her eyes will flare up in green flames. In Battles: Solo: *For most of the time, Sirce will try and avoid making contacts to her enemies. However, if it's completely unavoidable to the point that she can't simply flee from battlefield, With Team: * Relationship: * Sirce thinks Crystal is very annoying when she follows her everywhere and can literally guess where Sirce hides most of the time. Crystal gets under her skin once in a while. But she is useful whenever Sirce needs the other two members to stop teasing and shouting at each other, without her having to say it out loud. *She is quite fed up with Idina's loud manner, and Sirce often snaps at her because of it (which Igina ignored 90% of the time). Though, Idina's sense of humor has managed to give Sirce some good laughs once in a while (especially when it involves Tianee). She often asks Idina to fix her weapon. *Sirce enjoys being around Tianee, and she even tries to start a conversation around her, asking about her family and such. She respects the girl, but isn't above teasing her when they talk about boys and clothes. Misc: *Her full name is Sirce "Aurora" Marion. Trivia: *Sirce is based on Sleeping Beauty with a hint of Robinhood in it. *Sirce is created on July 25th *Sirce is pronouced "Sir-cee" (Adding this cus people has been asking jeez) and it means "Vinegar". *Weapon reference sheet is done by Jo Image: Concept & Design: Sirce PJ.png|Nightwear Sirce Formal Wear.png|Prom wear Sirce Alt.png|Alternative Outfit. Commissioned: Sirce.png|Done by Isaiahjordan Sirce Marion.png|Done by Isaiahjordan Sirce Bookmark.png|Done by chiicharron Sirce Night.png|Done by crino-line Sirce BG.png|Done by dontforgetp Sirce 2.jpeg|Done by rika-dono Playboy Sirce.png Category:Fan Made Character Category:Female Category:Winter Edition